


Seizing the Moment

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz visits Red in his death row holding cell right before his scheduled execution. She tells him that she loves him and becomes desperate for some alone time with him before their time runs out.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Seizing the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea for what comes next in Season 6, Episode 12 when Liz tells Red she loves him. In the show, the scene just fades to black, so it's good Lizzington inspiration. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz felt like she had a lump in her throat the whole time she was visiting with Red in the holding cell on death row. She could barely keep from bawling her eyes out. Her heart was breaking, especially since she put him there and he didn’t know. He was still being so nice to her. Liz felt like the heartache was reaching an excruciating level as she realized she’d made a huge mistake; she loved him and she was sending him to his death. Red was smiling gently at her with a glint in his enchanting green eyes, and Liz leaned forward, resting her hands on the table.

“Red, I…” Liz began.

Red waited for several moments.

“Yes?” Red probed.

“I wanted you to know…” She said hesitantly.

He gave her an expectant look.

“I love you.” She blurted out.

Red was a little startled by this surprising declaration. It would make leaving her even harder, but he had no choice in the matter. He was scheduled to be executed in a couple of hours.

“…I love you too, Lizzie. Very much.” Red said quietly.

Liz couldn’t hold back any longer; she started crying and she covered her face with her hands. She felt Red wrap his arms around her.

“No touching.” The guard said from behind the door.

Red shot him a resentful glare as he backed away from Lizzie. Liz got an idea into her head; she was annoyed with the guard and feeling desperate to do one last thing with Red. She got up and went to the door.

“You’re going to let us have a conjugal visit.” Liz said firmly to the guard.

Red nearly fell off his stool.

The guard scoffed, but Liz persisted.

“Just give us some privacy for half an hour. It’s our last chance. He was allowed a last meal…what about getting laid for the last time? It’s not going to hurt anything. We’re still locked in this cell and his execution goes ahead later.” Liz said persuasively.

The guard actually considered it for a few moments, then he shook his head.

“I can’t allow that, ma’am.” The guard said.

“Yes you can. If you were in his place, wouldn’t you want someone to…satisfy you one final time? Come on, please? Let me do this for him.” Liz said.

The guard studied her and then glanced at Red; the argument kind of made sense, and he was a little envious of Red, to be perfectly honest.

“Okay, fine. Thirty minutes. I’ll be down the hall a little bit. Do your thing.” The guard said, then he sighed and shook his head as he walked away.

Liz turned back to Red and the look on his face was priceless; he looked awestruck, to say the least. She began blushing.

“Lizzie…” Red said, but he didn’t really know what else to say.

“We love each other…and this is our last chance. I wanna touch you and kiss you. I want to know what it’s like to be with you. I want to give you this special time and make you forget where you are for a little while. Please, Red…?” Liz said.

Red stood up and Liz noticed the bulge in his pants. He stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Red asked.

“ _Yes_.” Liz insisted.

Red felt himself becoming a little harder; he was shocked that he was able to get an erection in these circumstances, but he supposed Lizzie had that effect on him. He lightly caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers as she gazed admiringly at him.

“May I kiss you?” Red asked.

“Yeah. Kiss me.” Liz purred quietly.

Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and stepped closer so that their bodies were touching. They leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing each other for the first time. Their chemistry was overwhelming, and it felt electric. Liz felt both sad and excited that their deep connection was confirmed. She became desperate to be closer to Red, so she clutched his prison shirt and hungrily kissed him. Their tongues explored and tantalized each other’s mouths. Liz stopped the kiss and they caught their breath; she then hurriedly took her shoes off and pulled her skinny jeans down along with her panties. She removed the garments and decided to show Red her breasts, too, so she got naked. Red was astonished that Lizzie was naked in his cell, with security cameras running and a guard nearby in the hall. But if Lizzie was fine with it, he was definitely fine with it.

“Oh, Lizzie…” Red said quietly as he lustfully surveyed her body.

Liz reached for Red’s waistband, so he took the hint and pulled his scrubs down along with his boxers. She sighed longingly and then ran her hand along his very hard cock, from his base to gently swiping over the head of it. Red swore under his breath at the sensation. Liz felt herself becoming extremely aroused and wet as she repeatedly stroked Red’s impressive member.

“Sweetheart…I can’t take much more. Come here.” Red said breathily, then he sat on the stool.

Liz was going to sit on his lap but the position wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them on the metal stool. She turned around and bent forward, resting her elbows on the table and sticking her butt out.

“Do it like this.” Liz purred, then she looked back at him.

Red stood and came up close behind Lizzie so that their bodies pressed together. He leaned forward, hugging her from behind and massaging her breasts. Liz felt Red’s cock go between her legs, lightly touching her sensitive flesh. She squirmed and began rubbing herself on the top of his shaft. Red felt Lizzie’s desperate attempts to get satisfaction, and he stopped embracing her. He held his erection and guided his tip to her wet opening.

“Mm…you feel so good, baby.” Red rumbled lustfully.

Liz mewled in response because he pushed inside.

“Ohhh Red…” Liz moaned breathily; she almost climaxed just from the feeling of him entering her.

Liz arched her back and stuck her butt up while bracing herself with her hands flat on the table. Red nudged in and out until he was coated with her wetness, then he thrust deeper. Liz felt her cheeks flush with warmth; she was incredibly aroused but also embarrassed as she thought about how they were doing this in front of security cameras and a guard just down the hall. She brought her attention back to Red and his perfect thrusting. He felt as good as she expected, if not better. Liz felt him switch to shallower, quicker thrusts and the head of his cock was rubbing her g-spot. She trembled and clutched at the table.

“Oh god… _yes_ …” Liz panted.

Red groaned and went faster; Lizzie was now even tighter and wetter as she became more aroused. They were both getting closer to the peak. She was slipping over his cock, tightly pumping him, and making the sweetest little sounds. Red held Lizzie’s hips more firmly, pushing and pulling her in a quick rhythm. They became breathless and frantic as they strived for satisfaction. Liz couldn’t help getting more vocal as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Oh! Red! Mm!” Liz mewled.

Liz felt the first wave of her orgasm crash over her and she moaned loudly and put her head down almost on the table. Red was thrilled with the soft breathy whimpers Lizzie was making, and the feel of her walls squeezing him as he thrust a few more times. He grunted and slumped forward as the intense pleasure went through him; he felt himself spurt into her, over and over again until there was nothing left. They gradually relaxed and went still, catching their breath.

“Better get dressed!” The guard called from down the hall; he’d heard them finish.

Liz felt Red gently pull out and she felt empty; she ached for more intimacy with him. She didn’t want to be without him. She began crying as she put her clothes on. Red fixed his prison scrubs to make himself decent again.

“Lizzie, it’s okay, sweetheart…we shared this beautiful experience…I can go peacefully.” Red said.

“Don’t say that.” Liz bawled.

Red held Lizzie until the guard opened the door and physically separated them; he guided her out of the holding cell but she paused just outside.

“Promise me you’ll be there when it happens, Elizabeth.” Red said.

“I can’t watch, Red!” Liz complained.

“Please.” He implored.

“Okay. I promise.” She said, although her heart broke a little more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A short while later, Liz was sitting next to Dembe in the observation room and she couldn’t stop sobbing. She was shaking all over and felt sick to her stomach as they prepared to give Red the lethal injection. The phone rang at the very last moment, and all of a sudden, the execution was called off. Liz felt faint as she looked at Dembe; he was smiling.

“He’s safe, Elizabeth.” Dembe said.

Liz slumped forward in her chair, sobbing now from relief and shock rather than sorrow. Dembe rubbed her back comfortingly as they waited for Red to be released.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red couldn’t believe he was walking out of the prison in the early morning hours, dressed in his suit and being reunited with Lizzie and Dembe. He wondered at first if he’d died and gone to heaven. Dembe hugged him and then Lizzie hugged him, holding onto him for minutes, with no signs of letting go. She was still crying.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby.” Red said soothingly.

Liz was mainly still struggling with the fact that she’d put him in prison, but she decided to keep that a secret forever. If she told him, he’d never forgive her and she’d lose him. It would break his heart. She would let it break her heart instead; he’d been through enough.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Red continued being in an intimate relationship after the conjugal visit, and she worked on forgiving herself for what she’d done. She tried to focus on the fact that he was spared from execution and everything worked out in the end.

**The End**


End file.
